Ramsey Crowe
is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gallian Army, the direct superior to Kurt Irving and overall commanding officer of Squad 422. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Exemplifying the phrase "rough around the edges," Ramsey Crowe is a man who does not fit the traditional image of army brass, especially in Gallia. His casual abandon of dress code and somewhat demeaning mode of speech set him far apart from his peers, making him the perfect candidate to command a unit that does not officially exist. Crowe's most distinguishing quirk, however, is the fact that he is an incurable womanizer, making passes at even fellow army staff such as Eleanor Varrot. It was this weakness to the opposite sex that allowed Frederica Lipps to plant herself among the Nameless. 'Expanded Biography' Ramsey was born to one of Gallia's near-forgotten noble households. He earned his place in the Gallian Army, but he didn't expect or desire any promotions and had already lost any passion he might have previously had for life. Ramsey was content to lead Nameless, a group he saw as the army's conveniently disposable pawns. He has absolutely no love for Gallia's military left in him, and rumors whispered in dark corners paint him as a useless sort who leaves all of the hard work to his subordinates while he fills his days with booze and women. Ramsey could not care less about what others think of him though, and seems to be enjoying life for what it is. Ramsey's only true loves in life are liquor and women. He's a heavy drinker - to put it mildly - and will go on benders whenever something spoils his mood, which have ended in rowdy brawls more often than not. Ramsey is not particularly discriminating when it comes to women, and will attempt to seduce any female that walks into his blurry field of vision. Shameless and confident, he's been known to start a conversation with, "You free tonight?" This approach seems to work surprisingly well for Ramsey, though, as he's never had trouble finding a new lady friend. Most interestingly, the whole "lazy, useless Crowe" bit appears to be a ruse, as it is said that few individuals have a clearer and better understanding of Gallia's tactical position and political situation than Ramsey. As a result, Ramsey has repeatedly sent Nameless into battle at precisely the right moment, changing the tide of an entire conflict on more than once occasion. On the surface, however, it always appears as though Ramsey simply gave reckless commands to his troops for no reason other than the fact that he was too lazy to actually look out onto the battlefield. For this reason, Ramsey's military reputation has never officially improved, but the cleverer of his superiors know to keep an eye on this cunning fox. Though Eisler had proven himself to be a capable officer and a brilliant tactician, Ramsey never trusted him entirely. He played his role as Eisler's subordinate, however, and always accepted the ridiculously risk missions he was handed. Ramsey would never openly admit it, but he eventually came to admire and respect Kurt and the rest of the Nameless as he watched them grow and evolve on the battlefield. When Nameless was declared a rebel faction following Gusurg's betrayal, Ramsey played a critical role by securing solid evidence regarding Eisler's schemes. Ramsey brought the incriminating evidence to light and forced Eisler to reveal his treachery. After the cease-fire was called between Gallia and the Empire, Kurt revealed his plan to infiltrate imperial territory in order to go after Dahau. In his own way, Ramsey displayed the greatest level of respect possible toward Kurt by fixing it so that everyone thought that Nameless had perished in battle, before sending Kurt off with a smirk and a friendly comment about how he would hate to have Kurt as an enemy. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Ramsey makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Ramsey is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Defend Trick. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters